Pokemon: Battle for Avaros
by Tracker27
Summary: Rem is a young trainer that's long since wanted to become a Pokemon trainer, but he's always had to stay back home and help his father run his business. He's soon given the chance to start off on his very own journey, but there's a deeper conspiracy lying in the catacombs of the Avaros region that could change the way we see Pokemon forever...


A New Journey!

I'd always wanted to follow in the footsteps of all the great trainers. Lance, Cynthia, Red… they all had incredible power and they were always respected by everyone. That was what I wanted.

Sadly, that just didn't seem to be in the cards for me. I lived in the relatively small Coral City. A town that was mostly secluded and surrounded by water. The community was really close and most everyone knew each other on a first name basis.

My name is Rem! I'm a resident of this one-horse town that unfortunately, never got my chance to leave town and be a trainer. Things at home were always rough and one by one as my friends got their Pokémon and left for their big adventures, I sat on the sidelines helping my dad with the family shop. He owned a moderately successful kitchen considering we never really got many visitors and day after day I'd help out, bussing dishes, taking orders, and prepping food. Every time I talked to him about my dream of being a trainer, he'd always crush it immediately, telling me that it's not glamorous, that its dangerous and that not everyone out there wants to be friends with Pokémon. Of course, I knew all of that. Bad people exist no matter where you go, but that doesn't stop that fact that we all have to live our lives and try and do something with the time we've got.

"Hey! I've been waiting twenty minutes for my steak kid! What's the hold up?"

The voice that snapped me out of my thoughts belong to Desmond, the local meathead who kicked the crap out of anything that gave him resistance. I stopped mopping the spilled soda and turned to his wrathful blue eyes.

"Desmond, I just took your order five minutes ago, the cooks are making your food right now, I promise." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Are you saying I don't know how to tell time, numb-nuts?"

Desmond shot up from his seat and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt as I gritted my teeth. He hoisted me up in the air, practically spitting in my face with his every word.

"I know I ordered that steak twenty minutes ago! Get your loser dad out here right now!" he demanded.

"What did you just say?" I demanded getting ready to fly off the handle.

"What? Don't like me making fun of your loser dad? What are you gonna do about it shrimp-ass?"

I closed my eyes and held my tongue as Desmond dropped me on the ground and laughed mockingly. He was so preoccupied with his gloating that he didn't even see me get up as I caught him in the jaw with a right hook as he staggered back and the air in the restaurant instantly froze. Desmond glared at me with his hateful eyes as blood trickled down his mouth and sullied his perfect pretty boy face.

"You're fucking dead asshole!" Desmond roared.

Desmond rushed me as my dad ran out from the kitchen and intercepted him as he held us apart. It was a miracle that my dad could stop that six-foot-five ox of a man with one arm.

"Boys! Knock it off! Now who started this fight?" he asked.

"He did!" we both shouted in anger.

"Who threw the first punch?" dad asked.

I went quiet as Desmond sneered in triumph. Everything after that was exactly as stupid as you'd expect. Dad gave Desmond an apology and forced me to apologize as well as he got his meal for free and some coupons to use next time, he came in. Desmond acted like this barely covered my transgressions as dad sent me home for the night. He stressed that I wouldn't be getting many hours the next few days nor would I be going anywhere fun for a while either. I took a shortcut home through the patch of woods that separated some of the homes in town and passed by the waterfront. The crisp night air was refreshing and the chirps in the night helped ease my troubled mind. I did my best to calm my anger toward Desmond and my father as I kicked several rocks as I walked through the woods. I heard a faint splashing sound in the background as I looked around beginning to grow a bit nervous. My train of thought was derailed as I felt a solid force strike me in the head and knock me to the ground.

"How's it feel to get sucker punched nerd?"

I looked up and saw Desmond grinning with malice as he towered over me.

"I don't wanna fight you dude, just leave me and my dad alone!"

"Oh now you don't wanna fight? You seemed just scrappy enough when you blindsided me. You gotta know I'm not gonna let you get away with that right?" he grinned.

I rushed to my feet as Desmond lunged at me and struck me with his elbow in my shoulder blades as I crashed back to the ground, getting a mouth full of dirt.

"Where ya going buddy? You don't wanna miss all of the fun now do you?"

The moonlight hit us both as Desmond smiled his perfectly perfect white smile at me as he crouched down and grabbed me by the hair.

"Stop this Desmond… beating me up won't prove anything."

"Yeah… but it'll make me feel better." He grinned.

Desmond drew back his fist, prepping the next strike when a rock flew in and his him in the back of the head.

"Hey jackass! Leave the kid alone!"

A female voice? Desmond dropped me as he turned to face a girl with jet black hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a heart t-shirt with holes in it, a flowing skirt, and black boots. She looked tough.

"What? Is this your girlfriend Rem? You really gonna let a girl fight your battles for you?" he snickered.

"Get out of here, he's a monster. He'll fight you too, he won't care that you're a girl." I cautioned.

"Yeah, well if I bail, who's gonna save you now?" she retorted.

Desmond charged in.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're gonna stand in my way then I'll have to knock you out too!" Desmond roared.

The girl through up her guard as Desmond struck her in the stomach with a powerful punch, completely bypassing her defense as she crumbled in on herself.

"Stop it!" I demanded.

The girl fell to the ground as Desmond kicked at her sadistically. I forced myself back up as I charged in and anticipating my blind attack, Desmond ducked my punch and hit me with a strong punch to the face as I hit the ground.

"Wait your turn Rem, I'm not finished with you."

He turned to go attack the girl again when he stopped. He turned around and noticed that I had latched on to the leg of his pants, desperately holding on for dear life.

"Really dude? You don't even know this stupid bitch."

"So? I won't turn my back on someone who needs help. That's the kind of trainer I am."

"No… just run kid." The girl wheezed.

Desmond pulled his leg away with a swift jerk as I managed to stand back up. I put up my fists as my vision blurred.

"I'm gonna save you. I promise." I declared.

Desmond laughed.

"You're actually retarded kid. If you wanna get beat into the fucking ground, I won't stop you!" he jeered charging forward.

My legs were shaky as I braced myself for my last stand. Desmond was almost upon me when I heard a loud splash from nearby as a bright blue flash emerged from the water and caused us both to stop in our tracks. In the pond behind us on a lily pad sat a small blue frog. I knew this Pokémon, it was a Froakie. We both looked at it in confusion.

"What the fuck is that?" Desmond asked stupidly.

"It's a Froakie." The mystery girl informed him.

"Whatever it is, it can take a number. I've got a nerd to crush!"

Desmond continued his charge as I fell to one knee, my right leg giving out as Froakie leapt into the air and removed some of the white fluff on its back and hurled it at Desmond. It stuck to his face as he fell backwards, desperately trying to pull it off.

"You little shit!" Desmond muffled.

Froakie wasn't done yet. He landed between me and Desmond and charged in with a Quick Attack as he slammed into his chest, knocking him on his ass. He managed to remove the sticky white fluff as Froakie launched into a Bubble attack, striking Desmond in the face as he was blinded. He turned tail and made a mad dash in the opposite direction.

"Fuck… That little guy is strong." The mystery girl remarked.

Froakie approached me and gave me a dutiful look as I stared back at it. It held it hand out for me in an attempt to help me up, possibly forgetting I was considerably bigger than it. Still, I grabbed hold and stood up. We both walked over to the mystery girl.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, that prick got a couple good hits in, but I'll live."

"Rem." I said holding out my hand.

"Gwen." She said grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't let that Froakie go!" a voice called out.

A younger man in a lab coat came running up as Froakie hid behind my leg, the new guy nearly bowled us over he was moving so fast.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Professor Yew and that Froakie is actually from my lab. I can explain everything if you help me get him back to my lab." He wheezed.

Gwen and I exchanged brief looks before nodding.

"Come on Froakie, we're going on a little trip!" Gwen smiled warmly picking him up.

Froakie squirmed at first, but then suddenly settled.

"Whoa…" Yew and I said in unison.

"I've sorta got a special touch with Pokémon." She admitted nervously.

"Well I think it's really cool! Alright, next stop, Yew's lab!" I decided.


End file.
